


Об ожиданиях и заблуждениях (The Expectations and Delusions)

by Justin_Hill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mocking cliché, Oral Sex, Porn, Romance, Stiles asks Derek about wolf's things, Talking about scent marking & knotting, and Derek answers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justin_Hill/pseuds/Justin_Hill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как Стайлз начитался в интернете всяких вещей и во что это вылилось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Об ожиданиях и заблуждениях (The Expectations and Delusions)

Первым делом Стайлз лезет в Интернет. Он, конечно же, сделал это еще в ту ночь, когда Питер укусил Скотта, но вот сейчас ему срочно надо перечитать и воскресить в памяти конкретную информацию.  
  
– Ты же не собираешься приносить мне на порог зайцев? – спрашивает Стайлз Дерека, когда тот появляется в его комнате. Прямо-таки с разбега и сразу в лоб, чтобы наверняка. Дерек недоуменно моргает. – Ну, или не зайцев, хорошо, Господи, я даже не знаю, что водится в этих лесах. После оборотней там всего можно ожидать…  
  
Дерек расправляет плечи и смотрит, не мигая. Стайлз, сглатывая, продолжает говорить, все еще будучи уверенным, что это была не лучшая затея.  
  
– Кабана? Оленя? Ты же не собираешься соблюдать волчий ритуал ухаживания?  
  
Стайлз договаривает и замирает. Кажется, он даже не дышит – вот только Дерек не поймет, отчего – потому что не хочет этого – _Господи, да откуда он это вообще взял?!_ – или потому, что как раз-таки хочет.  
  
– Нет, – осторожно отвечает Дерек.  
  
– Нет?  
  
Стайлз выглядит сбитым с толку. Определенно, он ждет каких-то объяснений. И, пока Стилински не начал перечислять остальных животных, которых знает, Дерек спрашивает.  
  
– С чего бы мне это делать?  
  
– Откуда мне знать, – бормочет смущенный Стайлз, потирая покрасневшее ухо, – я просто спросил.  
  
*  
  
И если в первый раз Дерек не придает этому никакого значения, он определенно начинает что-то подозревать во второй. Они только начали встречаться – это даже ближе к заявлению о намерениях. Просто однажды на его пороге случился пьяный Стайлз и бессвязный монолог о том, как притягиваются противоположности. Стайлз избегал его неделю после этого, после чего Хейл взял дело в свои руки. Он вполне конкретно и четко обозначил свое отношение к этому, выловив Стайлза после школы, после чего Стилински пробормотал что-то о домашнем задании и свалил домой. И тогда начались эти странные разговоры.  
  
– У тебя что, насморк? – спрашивает Стайлз у Дерека, когда тот берет перерыв и Питер сменяет его на посту тренера волчат.  
  
– С чего ты взял? – Дерек удивленно приподнимает брови. Принюхивается. От Стайлза пахнет… стаей. Скоттом чуть больше, но он может различить запахи Эрики и Айзека, пробивающиеся через Армани.  
  
– Хороший лосьон, – добавляет он и, потрепав Стайлза по отросшим волосам, проходит в трейлер.  
  
Стайлз молча бьется головой о ближайший столб. Питер смотрит на него с сомнением, а потом усмехается.  
  
*  
  
– Да ты издеваешься? – бормочет Дерек, вскидывая голову. Стайлз замирает с самым невинным видом. Будто это не его пальцы перебирают волосы за ушами Дерека. _Чешут_ , подсказывает внутренний голос. Этот _чертов щенок чешет тебя за ушами_. Дерек издает рык и трясет головой, избавляясь от мыслей и приятных прикосновений. – Ты совсем из ума выжил?  
  
– Разве тебе не полагается… урчать?  
  
О. Господи. Он знал, на что подписывается, когда соглашался. Надо просто пережить.  
  
*  
  
– Черт, Дерек, я не…  
  
– Успокойся. Дыши.  
  
Трудно говорить такое и сдерживаться самому. Не первый раз, но и не десятый, Стайлз все еще слишком боится каждый раз, только Дерек не знает, почему. Стайлз под ним замирает, привыкая к ощущениям. А потом открывает свой чертов рот.  
  
– Я, конечно, должен был спросить об этом до… – он обрывает фразу, потому что Дерек делает движение бедрами и, выйдя из тела Стайлза на пару дюймов, снова толкается внутрь. – До этого. Но…  
  
Стайлз закусывает губу. Явно не от боли – мышцы не сжимают член Дерека стальными тисками, Стайлз расслаблен, а значит, дискомфорт сведен к минимуму. Но и не от наслаждения – член Стайлза встал лишь наполовину, и то – от руки Дерека, а не от фрикций. И вот тут-то, когда Дерек делает еще несколько пробных толчков, его озаряет. Стайлз сейчас опять спросит какую-нибудь чушь, на которую Дерек не знает, как реагировать. Вроде того, не залетит ли он от Альфы, потому что вчера было полнолуние?  
  
И точно.  
  
– Я не готов к связке, – выдает Стайлз на одном дыхании.  
  
 _ЧТО?!_  
  
Дерек застывает на середине движения. Стайлз лежит под ним, красный от смущения, только губы у него покрасневшие от поцелуев. Дерек нависает над ним и здесь определенно что-то не то. В том, как неверяще смотрит на него оборотень. Стайлз уже открывает рот, чтобы начать оправдываться – потому что если Дерек собирался провести кноттинг в один из первых раз (или, там, в полнолуние – кто их знает, оборотней) и это подразумевается какими-то оборотническими правилами, то Стайлз вовсе не обязан их знать. Но он так и не произносит ни слова, потому что Дерек тоже молчит. И не двигается.  
  
Стайлз скользит по скомкавшейся простыне вниз, насаживаясь на член Дерека, в надежде на то, что альфа отвлечется, и тот отмирает. Движения становятся более быстрыми, член каждый раз выходит почти до конца, так, что головка оттягивает края входа, а затем Дерек вбивает его в матрац. Стайлз цепляется за предплечья Дерека, скользит по напряженным рукам, расставленным по обе стороны от него, выгибается, когда Дерек задевает простату – и да, о ней Стайлз тоже читал и даже знает не понаслышке.  
  
Стайлз кончает после того, как Дерек изливается внутри него и дрочит ему. А потом, переведя дыхание, понимает, что вопрос остался без ответа. Хотя, судя по реакции Дерека, ответ лучше ему не слышать. Стайлз надеется как-нибудь перевести тему и поворачивается, чтобы спросить Дерека о чем-нибудь другом – например, «Классный был секс, да?» – это будет самое тупое, что когда-либо вылетало из его рта, но шанс отвлечь Хейла все-таки есть.  
  
Или нет.  
  
Дерек лежит на спине и размеренно дышит, а затем, прежде чем Стайлз успевает произнести хоть слово, хриплым голосом произносит.  
  
– Я даже боюсь спрашивать, откуда ты этого нахватался.  
  
– Из интернета, – обалдело отвечает Стайлз и тут же вскидывается. – Минуточку, что значит «нахватался»? И почему ты спросил это таким тоном, будто я…  
  
– Принял меня за кобеля. Я что, похож на собаку?  
  
Постановка вопроса убивает, но Стайлза волнует другое.  
  
– Разве ты не… Разве… Ты же…  
  
Стайлз замолкает. В комнате чувствуется напряжение, Дерек ощущает его физически, кажется, он может протянуть руку и пропустить его сквозь пальцы. Дерек мысленно вспоминает все предыдущие вопросы и, связав их воедино, вздыхает.  
  
– Я не волк, Стайлз. Я – оборотень. Это также означает, что я больше чем наполовину человек.  
  
Идиот, думает Стайлз. Надо было прямо спросить Скотта, а не доверяться Гуглу. Он перелопатил кучу сайтов, прочитал о волках и стае все, что нашел. О волках. О том, что они приносят добычу своей паре в период ухаживаний. О том, что Альфа ревностно оберегает свою пару и не допускает присутствия на партнере посторонних запахов. Да, возможно, та статья на форуме про урчание скорее напоминала странные извращенческие фантазии фанатки Сумерек, и ее читать не стоило. Но остальное же относилось к волкам… Почти все.  
  
Если это все не имеет значения, значит и последний…  
  
Кейт.  
  
Дерек расстался с Кейт до того, как она погибла. Волк выбирает пару до смерти – своей или партнера. Кейт умерла намного позже.  
  
Никаких тебе «и жили они долго и счастливо». Конечно, может, у оборотней это присутствует, просто не в такой радикальной форме – Скотт всегда испытывал к Эллисон нечто большее, чем просто привязанность, но может быть это просто совпадение.  
  
Стайлз вздыхает. Не то чтобы он так нуждался в чем-то таком, но осознание, что волки моногамны, держало его на плаву. Это было самым глупым поступком – влюбиться в Хейла. Он десять лет любил Лидию и многое вынес из этого урока. Он не был готов снова бороться каждый раз, лишь бы доказать, что он достоин.  
  
Не с Дереком. Только не с ним. Потому что это заранее провальный бой.  
  
– Стайлз… – от Стилински пахнет отчаянием, и Дерек хочет знать, почему.  
  
– Не надо, – Стайлз подбирает с пола шорты и натягивает их, не оборачиваясь на Дерека. – Извини. Я... Это действительно было глупо.  
  
Когда Стайлз закрывает за собой дверь в ванную, он надеется, что к его возвращению Дерека уже не будет.  
  
Так и оказывается.  
  
*  
  
Дереку требуется несколько дней, чтобы понять, в чем дело. И еще три недели, чтобы хоть как-то вбить в дурную голову Стилински здравый смысл и открыть тому глаза. В тот же вечер Дерек забрал у Питера лэптоп и сидел в интернете, стараясь вникнуть во весь тот бред, что можно встретить на просторах интернета. И как только Стайлз умудряется находить нужную им информацию? Хотя, судя по последним событиям, как раз нужная информация проходит мимо Стилински.  
  
Стайлз избегает его три недели. Точнее, он все так же льнет к плечу, когда устает, так же отзывчиво стонет, когда Дерек трахает его, вжимая в кровать, так же болтает без остановки. Но в этом вся проблема. Стайлз говорит о чем угодно, только не о том, что произошло. Он прекратил писать первым, перестал лезть с поцелуями – раньше было не сдержать, но, что самое неприятное, изменился его запах. Теперь в нем больше грусти и оттенок сдержанности. Сам Стайлз сдержанный, словно боится. А ведь Дерек не дурак и прекрасно догадался, что еще Стайлз вычитал про волков. Это то, что знает любой школьник, изучающий биологию.  
  
На четвертой неделе его терпение лопается.  
  
– Черт побери, ты просто… О, Господи, – выдыхает Стайлз, когда Дерек широким мазком проводит по блядской дорожке Стайлза, от линии боксеров до самого пупка, а большими пальцами поглаживает тазобедренные косточки. Ничего, у него есть кое-что получше.  
  
Дерек избавляет Стайлза от белья и облизывается. А затем без предупреждения и лишних действий заглатывает член почти до основания. И слышит, как Стайлз где-то наверху воет, выгнувшись на кровати и вцепившись пальцами в покрывало. Дерек выпускает член, проводит языком по уздечке, вокруг головки, ласкает щелочку и, отстранившись, влажно выдыхает. А затем вновь заглатывает до конца, пальцами массируя поджавшиеся яйца.  
  
Стайлз капитулирует быстро. Но Дерек готов ему простить это.  
  
– Ты… Господи, если бы я знал, насколько хорош твой рот раньше, я…  
  
– Лучше, чем кноттинг? – перебивает его Дерек, обдавая жарким дыханием шею.  
  
Стайлз замирает. Черт. Кажется, Дерек будет припоминать ему это вечно. И тут Дерек фыркает.  
  
– Балбес. Иди сюда, – Стайлз перебирается под бок к Дереку, все еще не произнеся ни слова.  
  
– Если тебе в следующий раз захочется узнать что-то, лучше спроси меня. Можешь обратиться к Питеру – он тоже поможет.  
  
Стайлза пробирает смешок.  
  
– Хотя, судя по тому, что щенки спрашивали меня о том же, надо брать ситуацию в свои руки.  
  
Стайлз удивленно вскидывает брови, но Дерек не позволяет ему отвлечься.  
  
– Стайлз, когда я тебе сказал, что я больше чем наполовину человек, это и был ответ.  
  
– Ответ на что? Что я – идиот?  
  
– О Господи. Если бы хоть раз применил свои мозги по назначению, а не гонялся за ритуалами животных, ты бы понял.  
  
Стайлз обиженно сопит и старается отползти, но Дерек ловит его и чувствует любопытство, исходящее от Стайлза.  
  
– Я покупаю еду, когда прихожу к тебе домой, – говорит он таким тоном, будто это все объясняет.  
  
– И что? – Фыркает Стайлз. – Это правила хорошего тона, чувак. В чужой дом с пустыми руками не приходят.  
  
– И ты готовишь из того, что приношу я. Это вполне может сойти за приношение и принятие дичи, если ты хочешь мыслить такими категориями.  
  
– Я не…  
  
– Заткнись и слушай. Мне нет надобности перебивать запах собственной стаи, потому что я не хочу, чтобы они шарахались от тебя, когда вы только начали разговаривать без физических угроз и причинения нравственных страданий. Они и так все знают, что ты мой. А я чувствую твой запах так, что при малейшей попытке сходить налево, я об этом узнаю. И, поверь мне, лучше бы мне это не узнавать.  
  
Стайлз слушает и кивает автоматически. Господи Боже, Дерек Хейл снизошел до объяснений.  
  
– Я ненавижу щекотку и когда кто-то трогает мои уши. Но мне нравится, когда твои пальцы ласкают мой член. И твой рот. И если ты сильно постараешься, в следующий раз я даже могу поурчать.  
  
– Правда? – Стайлз приподнимается на локте и нависает над Дереком. – Мы можем проверить это прямо сейчас?  
  
– После того, как дойдем до конца твоего списка, – снисходительно отвечает Дерек и замечает, как мило краснеют у Стайлза уши. – Поверь мне, я могу затрахать тебя так, что все сказки о связке вылетят из твоей милой, но бесспорно бестолковой головы.  
  
Стайлз краснеет и уже тянется рукой к возбужденному члену Дерека, когда Дерек ловит его за руку и шепчет в самые губы:  
  
– А вот верность волков нам действительно передалась.  
  
И, слыша, как сердце Стайлза замирает на секунду, а затем заходится в бешенном ритме, ловит губами счастливую улыбку.  
  
И запах Стайлза становится прежним.


End file.
